Only For You
by makkuronainupunk
Summary: kagome will die if inyasha doesn't comlete three test but there a time limit! what will happen between inuyasha and kagome. this is my first fanfiction so please go easy on me!
1. Default Chapter

Only For You

By InuObsessed 

Disclaimer omg sry i forgot to put one gomen ff.net and the wonderful rumiko takahashi! GOMEN NASAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A/N this is my first fic so pleaz go easy on me but please review!

It was all over the finally battle with Naraku had finally been won! Miroku had been freed of his cursed hand, Kohaku had been released to finally rest in peace, but Kikyo still wandered the Earth causing trouble for poor Inuyasha. There was finally some peace in the Feudal Era. Just them the Inu-tachi was ambushed by a demon in the process Kagome's arm had been cut badly and was filled with a lethal poison. Te demon laughed menacingly "she will die in four days, only I have the antidote for the poison, if you want it you must pass three tests to get it. The first begins tomorrow. It will be waiting under the Goshinboku. Then he vanished into thin air!

Their perfect day had been ruined all because of a stupid demon. The poison was quickly taking effect Inuyasha could see the pain it was causing her in her eyes, even though she tried to hide it so as not to worry anyone. Inuyasha knew that Shippo would only get in the way so he sent him to stay with Kaede. The Kitsune refused at first but then decided it was not a smart idea to argue with Inuyasha when Kagome wasn't there to save him. That night Kagome said she was going to take a walk.

"What will the poison do to Kagome?", Sango asked Inuyasha. 

"I don't know I know it will kill her in four days time if I don't pass those tests", there was no worry in his voice but Sango knew he was worried. "I'm going to go find Kagome", he said walking off.

When he finally found her, he saw that she had been crying.

"Kagome, what's wrong?", the worry was now obvious in his voice. 

Kagome knew she couldn't hide it from him any longer "It hurts so bad but I didn't want you guys to worry about me, and I know you're the only one who can save me and I didn't want to put more pressure on you", she cried.

Inuyasha held Kagome in his arms and softly whispered in her ear, "Don't worry I'll save you" he said with a cocky, heroic grin on his face.

"I know", she said snuggling closer to him.

"I love you, I will anything for you and only for you" Inuyasha said blushing slightly. He might as well get it over with and tell her just in case he failed her at least she would know his real feelings, even if she didn't feel the same way.

"I love you to Inuyasha, I always have and I always will", she said a smile adorning her face, she was so happy! 'Maybe this wasn't such a bad day after all', she thought happily. That was how they stayed for the rest of the night Inuyasha with his strong arms around her, Kagome's head resting on his chest. The next morning the smell of the poison in her blood was stronger than it was the previous night and she seemed weaker. Inuyasha decided that he would carry her instead of letting her walk. He carried her to the Goshinboku to receive his first test. An arrow flew right at Inuyasha grazing his arm slightly. The arrow had been tipped with poison! He could feel the poison begin to take effect; he gently put Kagome down and went to go retrieve the scroll wit the test on it. He brought it back and read it silently. It read~ 

A/N sorry cliffy! ran out of ideas


	2. test one and tons of fluff

Only For you

By InuObsessed

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha. Why must the world be so cruel!

A/N hi I'm back sorry for the cliffy I kind of ran out of ideas sorry ill update to day and try and make it as long as possible.

Shikanneko85 thank you for the wonderful review I thought nobody would read my story I'll even post this today just cause you made me feel so special!

Chappy 2

It read~

The first test is a teat is a test of your physical and mental strength, you have been poisoned with a strong, but temporary poison it will wear off after the sun rises tomorrow. You must defeat the demons I have sent after you there are one thousand of them if even one escapes you fail. The part of this test that tests your mind is that the poison affects you ability to think clearly. I know you are strong, physically but are you just as strong mentally? We'll find out today now won't we! 

Just then a hoard of demons came crashing through the forest and all were headed toward Inuyasha. Something was wrong he couldn't focus on the demons his mind seemed to wander all over the place to Kagome, to the future, to what he ate for breakfast but not the demons that were now headed straight towards him.

"INUYASHA, come on snap out of it you have to kill them all!" Kagome cried out making him snap out of his daydreams. She quickly strung her bow with her sacred arrows and shot them in a circle around Inuyasha and the demons to prevent any of them from escaping.

"Thanks Kagome" he smiled even when she was ill she was always willing to help him. He was grateful for her help and support. Kagome shouted words of help and encouragement to Inuyasha to help him keep his mind on the battle and Inuyasha successfully killed all of the demons.

"Good job Inuyasha!", Kagome praised him, she would have run up to him but she was weak from all of the poison in her blood. So instead Inuyasha walked over to Kagome picked her up and yelled for Miroku and Sango to hurry up. Kagome planted a small kiss on his cheek and watched as the hanyou blushed before returning her kiss with a kiss on the top of her head.

Sango sighed heavily "I wish Houshi-sama would be more like that." She mumbled to herself. Miroku heard all this with a small smile he scooped up Sango bridal style and planted a soft kiss on her head 

"Like this", he asked. Sango blushed a deep red and kissed him on the cheek. She also noticed that his hands didn't wander and she rewarded him with another kiss.

"yes" she whispered with a happy smile. That's how they returned to their campsite with Kagome in Inuyasha's arms and Sango in Miroku's. Inuyasha took kagome into a tree with him so they could have a private kiss away from the prying eyes of Miroku and Sango, though it wasn't necessary because the said people had already gone off on their own. 

"Lady Sango, I have to tell you something..."

"What is it Houshi-sama?" She asked with hope in her voice. Miroku heard the hope in her voice and it gave hi m enough confidence to say...

(A/N I was going to end it here but that would be two cliffies in a row and that's mead so I'll continue.)

"Lady Sango, I love you.", he said looking into her deep chocolate eyes that had seen so much pain, he wished he could take it all away and make it his own. 

"I...I love you too, Mi..Miroku" she said getting used to his name "I LOVE YOU MIROKU" she cried as she flung herself into his arms. They shared a deep passionate kiss that neither wanted to end.

Mean while up in the tree Inuyasha and Kagome had been having their own little fluff moment. they had shared the best kiss either of them had ever had. They had both fallen asleep Inuyasha fatigued from battle and Kagome not having much energy due to the poison was just plain exhausted. Kagome was asleep in Inuyasha's arms for the second time that week and to tell the truth she wouldn't rather be anywhere else in the world, than right there in his arms. She began to stir waking Inuyasha, she looked up at him with her big brown eyes and whispered for his ears alone "I love you", she smiled. 

"And I love you, more than any thing in the whole world, Kagome", he said losing him self in her beautiful smile. Kagome began to moan in pain, the poison was getting stronger. Inuyasha hugged her tighter; Kagome took great comfort in his embrace. He lifted her as gently as he could and jumped down from the tree. 

Then they met up with Miroku and Sango with smiles that were suspiciously happy plastered on their faces and Inuyasha noticed that the Houshi didn't have ant new hand prints on his face or bumps on his head, but decided to question him later. Right now all that mattered to him was the remaining two test and Kagome. Kagome who had been in so many pain earlier had gone back to sleep in Inuyasha arms. They headed off to see what new challenge was awaiting them at the Goshinboku today. 


	3. the second test and even more fluff!

Only For You Disclaimer: I do Not own Inuyasha there I said it so just leave me alone to cry about it. WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *tears* *sniff* A/N sorry I haven't updated in so long! But here it is! Yay!  
The next challenge that awaited them was concealed in yet another scroll. It read~  
Your next test is to see how well you can battle against your own emotions. You will need to kill Kikyo to save Kagome. You must now choose who is more precious to you, who do you love more? She will appear to you at this very tree.  
Inuyasha had just finished reading this when Kikyo appeared. Kagome looked totally disgusted, being too weak to try and conceal her emotions. Inuyasha gently laid her down against the tree. Tears began to form in Kagome's large, brown eyes.  
"What's wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha asked getting a little worried.  
"You won't leave me for dead to be with her will you?" she asked barely above a whisper.  
"No, you are my one and only. I was once tied down to her by guilt but that was long before I met you, I am yours and yours alone"  
"I love you" she smiled.  
"Now to kick some Kikyo butt!" said Inuyasha trying to make Kagome feel better about this situation than he was.  
"Don't get too cocky", she kidded. Kikyo decided to breakup their fluff moment by sending an arrow straight towards Kagome. Inuyasha blocked it easily with the newly transformed Tetsusaiga.  
"Inuyasha come with me to the waiting gates of hell. We can be there together for eternity." said Kikyo in her silky smooth voice.  
"No I have finally found someone who cares about me and my happiness, who loves me as I am, she doesn't want me to become demon nor does she want me to become human she loves me for me" He smiled it was the truth and he knew it. "I'm sorry", he said half-heartedly as he brought the Tetsusaiga down over Kikyo's head.  
"No, Inuyasha!" She screamed as she returned to hell, her body began to disintegrate in a cloud of dirt and clay as a large cloud of souls lifted off towards the sky.  
"Its over Kagome she's back where she belongs.Hell." He said relived for the first time in days. He lifted her up and began to walk back to the village.  
"Thank you Inuyasha" she smiled and kissed his cheek in gratitude. He playfully kissed her back.  
"Hey, where did Miroku and Sango wander off to?" Kagome asked.  
"Feh, who cares all that matters is you my Kagome" he grinned.  
"Did you just say I was yours?" Kagome looked pleasantly surprised.  
"You've always been mine silly, I just didn't want you before" he grinned at her annoyed expression.  
"Baka!" she laughed, it was such a wonderful sound to his ears. By that time they were already at the village. Inuyasha jumped up into a tree and he and Kagome lay there much like they had the previous night. She winced slightly at the sudden movement.  
"Are you in pain, is the poison getting stronger?" he asked worriedly.  
"Yes, but only a little" she didn't want him to worry too much but she wanted his strong arms embracing her again. Just as she had hoped Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace making her forget all of her pain.  
"Better now?" he asked.  
"I'm always better when you're around, baka" she said smiling using it more like a pet name than anything else. He hugged her tighter to him causing her to sigh contentedly and cuddle closer to him.  
Meanwhile Miroku and Sango had found a secluded meadow and were making use of their alone time.  
"I know you said you loved me but why have you never asked me 'the question'?" Sango asked.  
"Because I was afraid you would actually say yes" he replied.  
"Oh, but then why do you ask all of those other women? Don't you think one of them would eventually say yes, like Koharu?"  
"I don't need to see all of them everyday like you Sango"  
"But you asked Kagome, why?"  
"I knew she would say no, she was already in love with Inuyasha" with that said he hugged her tightly "you're the only one I seriously considered having a family with but I had to fulfill my promise to continue my blood line." he trailed off slowly.  
"I love you" she sighed happily.  
"And I you" he said grinning mischievously.  
Back at the tree Kagome was still lying in Inuyasha's arms when the other two returned. They remained unnoticed and managed to catch a glimpse of what the other two were doing. What they saw shocked them greatly but made them happy as well; Miroku and Sango were walking together hand in hand. For once Miroku's other hand was where it belonged and Sango's boomerang was nowhere in sight. They were looking deep into the other's eyes their gaze filled with so much love and adoration. Kagome sighed "they're perfect for each other, aren't they?" she whispered softly to Inuyasha. Inuyasha knew that both had suffered much pain, loss, and sorrow. It only seemed right that they would find each other to lean on in the rough times to come. "Yeah, perfect" replied Inuyasha. "Just like you and me" whispered Kagome playfully. "As it will be, always" Inuyasha replied, kissing the top of her head. ".Always" she said, looking up and kissing his chin, "always" that was how they fell asleep, cuddled up close to the other. Miroku and Sango returned to the meadow they had found earlier and were sleeping next to one another in a warm embrace, each deep in their dreams of the wonderful times they had just shared. 


	4. chapter4

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha Here it is finally!  
Inuyasha's next test was the test of dream strength Kagome was allowed to help him in this test. He would have to battle against a dream demon. It could only be defeated by spiritual means.  
They met this monster that night when that had all fallen into a poison induced sleep. The demon was a shape shifter. He was Kagome in Inuyasha's dream and Inuyasha in Kagome's dreams. Kagome who knew the test was about dreams quickly used her miko powers to kill the dream demon before it could react. She could tell it wasn't Inuyasha. Inuyasha had a harder time though because the only knowledge of miko powers he had been what his mother had taught him long ago. He knew that the demon was not Kagome but, needed to use many weaker spell to kill it. Meanwhile the demon was also firing powerful spells at Inuyasha. He was losing badly.  
Kagome woke up as soon as her test was complete. She saw Inuyasha struggling with his; she placed her hand on his shoulder and whispered to him "fight for me Inuyasha! I will give you my power" she said as she willed all of her miko powers to go to him.  
Inuyasha felt the immense change in his own power, he also knew Kagome had transferred it to him, and was counting on him with her life. 'hold on Kagome I will beat him for you' he thought, and with that he pooled together all the power she had given him and fired it at the demon with that the demon disintegrated and dropped something. Inuyasha picked it up and the second he did he awoke to find Kagome kneeling beside him. He looked in his had to find the bottle he had picked up in his dream, it was the antidote to the poison. He had saved Kagome.  
"Drink this" he instructed.  
Kagome did as she was told, she felt all of her strength return to her "thank you Inuyasha" she cried tears of happiness.  
"Feh it was easy" he said cockily then he pulled her into his arms and whispered "I would only do this for you, Kagome" he said as he hugged her tightly to him.  
"I love you Inuyasha" she sighed happily. They both leaned in to each other and kissed.  
They would be together forever their love was so true and sincere. They were meant for each other. As one would say to the other love was only for you.  
  
A/n THE END YAY it's over! All over! I will be coming out with a new one soon and will update more often! Ja-ne! 


End file.
